Prisoner of History
by Romance Novel
Summary: He was in her mind, trapping her like a prisoner, and she had grown tired.


A/N: 90210 has been breaking my heart lately with Naomi's storyline and I just had to write this. This fic has gone through so many plot changes, but after seeing GlitteryRockstar's newest Naomi video I was inspired and this was the result.

Title: Prisoner of History

Character(s): Naomi Clark with appearances of Ryan Matthews and Erin Silver.

Disclaimer: I do not own 90210, the characters involved, or I'm In Here by Sia.

Every time she closed her eyes, there he was.

There they were. In his classroom while she innocently watched that stupid documentary that he tried to play off as new to Silver. At least she was smart enough to get away. At least she didn't get raped and have her body pressed against a wall as she furiously tried to pry the bastard's fingers from herself. Practically clawing him away from her while his hand covered her mouth and silenced her screams. His heavy, calloused hands making each breath harder and harder until she felt herself slipping into a deep unconscious…

The tall blonde's eyes fluttered open as she sat straight up, taking in huge breaths. Her hazel eyes scanned her surroundings and felt a huge sigh of relief to see her hotel room around her. She was safe inside her hotel room. Except not at all. Because although she was physically safe and sound, Cannon was still attacking her mind. Every second of every day. She could never escape him.

Naomi fell back onto her bed and pulled her blankets tight around her body, forming a cocoon. Finally her breaths were becoming steady as was her heart rate. She glanced over at the digital clock on her nightstand to see the neon red numbers staring back at her. _7:32_. School started at 8. She slowly leaned over to the nightstand and pushed the clock until it fell onto the plush beige carpet. She curled back into her cocoon and tried to disappear for just a few seconds.

….

"Naomi, how nice of you to join us." Ryan said sarcastically, crossing his hands across his chest as he watched the slender teenager slowly walked to her seat, attracting stares from fellow classmates. Once she sat down in her seat, he smiled. "No sunglasses. Come on, you know the rules. What's with you today?" He said, already turning back to face the board as he finished the word he was writing.

Naomi slipped off her giant black sunglasses and slipped it into her baggy black tote bag. She felt eyes on her, but she just kept her eyes forward. Her mind was racing as always.

_What's with you today?_

Everything. And no one can do anything to stop it.

….

Naomi leisurely approached her locker to see Silver leaning against it with a pensive expression. "Good morning doll." She said once she reached her, giving her dull air kisses on both cheeks before grasping her lock.

Silver got off the locker, but her expression only changed to worrisome. "It's two in the afternoon Naomi."

"Fine, good afternoon." She responded, her eyes not moving from her lock as her fingers tried to put in the combination.

"Look, I know you said you don't want any help, but –"

"You're right, I did say that and the answer is still the same." She quickly replied, finally looking up into her best friends eyes. "And you know what? Thanks for telling Ade and Annie. As if I needed any more worrisome looks like I'm some kind of pity case that everyone has to be extra careful around." She kept retrying her combination.

Silver briefly looked down. "Naomi, I just thought –"

"I know what you thought. That if you got enough people then maybe you guys would convince me to go to the police after I told you I'm fine." The lock still couldn't come free.

"But if you just –"

"I just told you I'm fine! And what the hell is wrong with this locker?" She yelled, causing everyone around her to stop their conversations and stare at her. She dropped her purse and textbook on the ground and vigorously tugged on the lock as if that would open it. When that didn't work, she started banging on the locker door, tears forming in her eyes.

Silver watched her best friend crumble and she felt herself start to cry. She looked up at the locker number and then forcibly pried a resistant Naomi from the locker. "Naomi, Naomi…."

Once her hands touched Naomi's shoulder, the blonde whipped her head around. "Don't touch me." She yelled even louder. The brunette's eyes widened in fear and she removed her hands for Naomi.

"That's not your locker," she whispered. "yours is the one next to it." Naomi quickly looked up at the locker number next to the one she had just attacked. Sure enough, **that** was her locker.

She turned back to Silver, tears filling her eyes once again, then the rest of the students who were watching and quickly ran down the hallway and into the bathroom where she stayed until school let out.

….

Finally she was back in her hotel, tight in her cocoon. Except this time she was staring at her cell phone as it rested on the pillow next to her.

This thing was Cannon had been slowly eating her soul until she was a shell of her former self. What happened with her locker had shown her that, but there wasn't anything she could do about that. Yes, Cannon had raped her, but her word probably didn't mean much after her last claim. Since then, she had lost so many important things to her: Liam, her social life, and now she couldn't even be honest with Silver. She had become a prisoner of the history. History that was changing who she was.

Her cold thin fingers gripped onto the phone and she pressed the number nine. As her fingers skimmed over to the number one, she couldn't make them press it. Cannon's face suddenly appeared in her mind. Her eyes weren't even closed and she could see him clear as day. She dropped her phone immediately onto the pillow and wrapped her blanket as tight as possible around her, forming her cocoon. Being physically safe would have to do for now.

_I'm in here, can anybody see me?_

_Can anybody help?_


End file.
